A través de él
by Syry
Summary: [TomoTouya]En secreto le amaba, era feliz pese a no estar junto a él. Vivía a través de él.


**A través de Él**

**Por Syry**

Capítulo único

·).:.(·).:.(·).:.(·

Cuando Mei Ling vino a mi casa aquella noche, la noche en que Shaoran rompió su compromiso con ella, abrió una pequeña caja de Pandora en mí. Los recuerdos atenazaron mi mente, suave, sutilmente. Ella dormía, relajada, y yo recordaba.

Mei había perdido a su amor, otra chica le había robado el corazón que, creía por derecho, suyo. Había amado con todo su ser, y su amor fue lo suficientemente puro como para dejar a Li partir. Igual que yo hice años atrás, cuando el conocimiento de que él nunca me amaría, no del mismo modo.

Era una inocente chiquilla cuando le conocí. Sus ojos, siempre a la defensiva, te hacía sentir que podía atravesarte el alma, su suave pelo, que demandaba a mi parte más débil hundir mis ágiles dedos entre las llamativas hebras. Su atención a Sakura, su amabilidad oculta, todo, me llamó poderosamente la atención. Y me enamoré.

Me volví más coqueta entonces, me esforcé por ser una gran ama de casa, estando en mi mente la posibilidad de seducirle. Aprendí a coser, planchar, lavar, cocinar, limpiar, y me arreglé, yendo a su casa siempre de punta en blanco, con hermosos vestidos y el pelo bien peinado

Pero de parte de él, para mí, sólo había sonrisas amables y condescendientes. Nunca una especial. Pasaron años así, yo consumiéndome en este amor no correspondido, y él amando y adorando a otra persona. Cuando me enteré, lloré. Cada día, cada momento, cada segundo que pasaba en soledad, lloraba.

Mi corazón se estaba desgarrando, y yo, ilusa, esperaba ni aunque fuera, unas migajas de su amor, una sola mirada exclusiva, un pequeño beso en la mejilla, una caricia, un detalle que me diese esperanzas, pero nunca llegaron. Volqué mi adulación en Sakura, sabiendo como la quería, anteponiéndola a él.

Pero ni así él salió de mi mente. Largos fueron los días, y nunca para mí llegaba el verano o la primavera. Pasaba las horas cosiendo trajes para Sakura, esperando que así él me agradeciese y me dedicase una mirada especial. Mas yo no era tan especial para él, como su persona amada.

En mi desilusión, fui cruel y egoísta. Hice que ella, mi dulce amiga Sakura, se enamorase de la razón de sus desvelos, quise que probase la hiel de los celos, de la impotencia de amar y no ser amado. ¿Y de qué sirvió? De nada. Vuestra amistad era fuerte, me arriesgo a decir que irrompible. Y perdí.

No sé si fue un momento de lucidez, o quizá que por fin los demonios decidieron alojarse en otra cabeza, pero poco a poco empecé a comprender. Le amabas, tan claro y sencillo como eso. Yo te amaba a ti. Tú amabas a esa persona. Eras correspondido. Yo había perdido.

Ilusa

¿Cómo puede perderse lo que no se ha tenido¿Cómo puede añorarse lo que no se ha tocado? No lo sé, pero desde que dejé el odio de lado, me perdí. En mis sentimientos, en mis sueños, en todo. No sabía que hacer o sentir. Odiaba lo que le hacía. Y me resigné, él no era para mí, me dije.

Y aprendí a vivir a través de él. Si él sonreía, yo lo hacía. Si él lloraba, yo lloraba con él. Si se enfadaba con alguien, odiaba a esa persona. Si era feliz... yo sonreía. Era feliz porque él lo era también. Y mi amor doloroso, cruel, obsesivo, se tornó un amor platónico, dulcificado, tierno y casi infantil. Sin embargo... aprendí a vivir feliz.

Te acepté como un amigo. Sé que tú sabías lo que sentía por ti. Y fuiste sincero, no tengo nada que reprocharte. Al fin y al cabo, aprendí a vivir, con o sin ti. Te desee lo mejor, y encerré todo eso en una pequeña caja, guardada en lo más profundo y remoto de mi mente.

Mei Ling abrió esa peligrosa caja, _recuerdos del pasado_. Pero no es malo... es relajador. A través de ellos recuerdo mis errores, aprendo de ellos... y me levanto. Tengo errores a raudales, problemas por docenas, y sólo puedo pensar que si volviese al pasado, los volvería a cometer, pues con ellos he crecido, ellos me han educado.

Y ahora sólo puedo esperar a que mi corazón encuentre... un nuevo amor.

__

SSSSSS

Ella había vivido consumida en un amor de papel, de fantasía, enredada en sus sueños, en sus ansias. Pero había decidido mirar hacia delante, hacia ese futuro que se le abría. En la vida hay amores que no preguntan, que no seducen, sólo llegan. Amores no correspondidos, amores que matan, amores dolorosos. No te pares en ellos, ve en busca de un amor verdadero. El final real de cenicienta no fue... "y vivieron felices" sino "se amaron mucho, y lucharon por su amor.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_El único Fic hetero que tengo. Algo filosófico. Gracias por leer_**


End file.
